


The Dark Messiah

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Consensual Possession, F/M, M/M, Multi, Religion, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, Lucifer was back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters used are property of their own company and not mine. This story is fictional and shal never, nor will ever, happen. This story is based off of Michael and Lucifer being trapped in the cage. While there will not be any Winchester's in this verse, there will be hunters, monsters, angels, demons, and everything in between.**

**A/N: I want to thank ringaroundtherollins and gamer705 for helping me with this. You guys are the best!**

Prologue:

2004

It seemed like ages since he last walked on Earth.

Being trapped in that Pit, with his annoying neither no less, had been the worst time of his life. Well over a thousand years, he would assume. He didn't think he'd ever get out.

He doesn't know how he got it, but he did. Sixty-six seals were unlocked, and the door was held open for him. It slammed directly in his brother's face, and he leaves the pest screaming and whining to let him.

He'd much rather let his least favorite sibling rot for the rest of eternity.

Certainly not his least favorite family member, he thinks as he looks up to the sky.

He shakes it off as he continues to float around, looking for a body to call his own. As he does, he notices things are quite different upon this planet. Last time he was here, there was nothing but plants and a handful of humans. Now the world seemed to glow, and humans were everywhere.

He finds an area completely dark and decides to land there, maybe getting a closer look at things will help him find a vessel.

"A-are you an angel?"

The voice, accompanied by sniffles and a choked off sob, startles him. He turns around and faces the stranger.

The mortal is kneeling on the ground in a praying position, hair plastered to his face due to the rain coming down on him. Even still, he could tell the man has been crying. It's strange why someone would be out here this time of night, not that he was going to question it.

"Yes I am," he replies, "Tell me, what is your name? And why are you upset?"

"My name's Allen Jones," the mortal says, "My wife died in a.. a car accident, and I d-don't wanna live anymore... but I ain't strong enough to end it myself and-"

"That is truly unfortunate," oh, how these things seemed to just fall into his lap, "but I have a proposition for you that would be better than death."

Allen's eyes brighten, "Ya do? I'd do anythin' to make the pain go away "

"Fantastic," apparently, these humans have gotten softer than the last time he was here, "If you let me into your body, I will heal until it is time for your soul to move on." And he'll stay in this body until he finds a better one, but that part is irrelevant.

"Y-you can do that?" Allen questions, eyebrows furrowed together.

"I can, and I shall if you accept my offer."

The human nods, "Yes, yes I accept!" 

He chuckles in his head before entering the human's mouth, fitting into his body. He stands up, feeling the wetness of the cold. He told his shoulders, cracking his neck, before looking up at the sky and laughing.

Finally, Lucifer was back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters used are property of their own company and not mine. This story is fictional and shal never, nor will ever, happen. This story is based off of Michael and Lucifer being trapped in the cage. While there will not be any Winchester's in this verse, there will be hunters, monsters, angels, demons, and everything in between.**

**A/N: Special thanks to gamer705, 17-is-lucky and ringaroundtherollins for assistance on this chapter.**

**Oh, and if you get the reference for the title of this chapter, I'll love you forever.**

Chapter One:

Chris Jericho was walking around backstage after showering, looking for his traveling buddies. The fact that WrestleMania is only two weeks away has put him in a pleasant mood, and he knows his match with AJ would be one of, if not the, best match on the card. Yeah, sure, they didn't have any special stipulation like Brock vs Dean or Shane vs Taker, but they're two incredibly talented dudes who will be putting everything they have into their much, and it's going to be epic.

Chris spots two of his friends, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, and quickly walks up to them.

"Hey, guys. You seen AJ around?" Ever since AJ Styles debuted in the WWE, he and Chris had become very close very quickly. AJ then befriended Dean and, subsequently, his life partner, Roman. They tend to ride together to every show and share hotel rooms if possible.

When Chris decided to come back to the squared circle, he hadn't thought he'd have a great group of friends like he does. Hell, he doesn't know if he ever wants to leave again.

"No, we haven't seen him since he hit ya with that pretty lil forearm." Dean says, smirking. "Why? Ya miss your best bud already?"

"Chris has a best bud? Who is he and why haven't I met him?"

The sound of AJ's voice behind Ambreigns shocks both him and Roman, but Dean is completely unaffected. He's noticed that AJ sometimes just shows up places, as if he appeared out of thin air. That just sounds ludicrous saying it, so he attributes the man's stealthy movement to his height which makes him harder to detect.

"You haven't met yourself?" Dean asks, making a weird face, "Kinda weird, man, ain't gonna lie." AJ rolls his eyes and playfully shoves the brunette.

"I guess this means Y2AJ is still a thing, huh?" The Georgia native smiles as he crosses over to give his best friend a huge. The smile knocks the air out of him, just as his smiles usually do.

"It never stopped being one."

Okay, Chris is very, very attracted to AJ, but they're just friends. Despite what Dean says, that's all they'll ever be. The whole 'Y2AJ is a thing' concept was really just a joke to show they were a tag team.

Basically, Chris should just stop listening to whatever comes out of Dean's mouth because it's nothing but bad ideas.

"Oh, I had someone that you used to work with on my podcast yesterday," Chris says, the thought popping into his head, "Angelina Love, you remember her?"

"Yeah, 'course I do."

"Well, she told me to tell you she said hello and she wanted to see you soon," Y2J was very surprised that she couldn't contact the man herself, but promised to pass the message along anyways.

AJ looks.. tensed, as if he was preparing for battle. His eyes had a strange tint to them, almost predatory. "You said it was Angelina, right?"

"Yeah," the blonde replies slowly, eyebrows furrowed together, "Is, um, something wrong with that?"

"No, we just.. didn't part on the best terms, so I didn't expect for her to want to see me," AJ says, giving him a reassuring smile.

"What kinda bad terms, huh?" Dean inquires, wiggling his eyebrows. Roman elbows him in the ribs and shakes his head.

"Anyways," Chris chuckles, "Is everyone ready to go? I don't wanna be here longer than I have to be."

"I call shotgun!" Dean shouts, pushing Chris out of the way. Roman smiles and waves his keys in front of them, showing that he would be driving the four of them to the hotel. "Guess that means you two are in the back."

"I prefer the back anyways." AJ says, winking at Chris.

The Canadian blushes and smiles before following them to the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters used are property of their own company and not mine. This story is fictional and shall never, nor will ever, happen. This story is based off of Michael and Lucifer being trapped in the cage. While there will not be any Winchester's in this verse, there will be hunters, monsters, angels, demons, and everything in between.**

**A/N: This isn't exactly what I wanted, but here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments!**

**Now the real fun begins! :)**

Chapter Two:

The following morning, Chris is packing up their stuff to hit the road, Roman had just gotten out of the shower, and Dean was starting to wake up. AJ had left a little bit ago to go get breakfast so they didn't have to eat in the rental, which was very nice of him to do. However, he's been acting a little off since Chris told him about Angelina wanting to see him. He doesn't understand what could've happened that was so bad that it would throw AJ off like this.

"Is the food here yet? I'm so fuckin' hungry," Dean whines, sitting up and trying to comb his messy hair with his fingers.

"Not yet, sleeping beauty, now put some pants on," Roman tosses his boyfriend a pair of jeans, and the dirty blonde sighs before doing as he was told. Chris watches the scene with a bemused look on his face.

The next things he knows is that there's a very loud thud, bright light, and then he's unconscious.

~

Chris opens his eyes to find himself in a.. dungeon? Is this really a dungeon? It can't be. No one actually has a dungeon these days.. except for maybe Bray Wyatt.

Oh, shit, is he in The Wyatt's dungeon?!

He tries to move his arm, but he can't. He's apparently locked to this wall by big, rusty metal chains. Chris looks around him and finds Dean, Roman, and at least ten scary looking guys dressed up as security guards. Dean raises his eyebrows at him, asking what's going on. Chris just shakes his head.

What the hell is going on?

The sound of an old door opening causes Chris to snap his head to the left where a woman in a white dress walks out carrying a silver knife. Wait - is that Angelina Love?

So, definitely not kidnapped by the Wyatt's. He isn't sure whether that's a good or a bad thing.

"I'm going to ask you this one time, and one time only. If I don't get the answer I want, one of you will die," Angelina says, twirling her knife around in her hand, "Where's your friend?"

"Which one? Might surprise ya, but we gotta lot of friends," Dean replies with sass. Roman gives him a hard look.

Angelina smiles at him for a second before her features return to being ice cold, "The short one."

"AJ?" Roman asks surprised, "What do you want with him?"

"AJ? What a pathetic human name," Angelina scoffs. Human name? Why would she say something like that? "It doesn't matter what I want with him. Now tell me where he is."

"Well, we don't know where he is 'cause we're locked in here, ya psycho bitch," Dean retorts, "He could be anywhere by now."

"I really don't like the mouth on you," Angelina sneers, gripping the handle of her knife, "I think you might be the first to go."

Roman opens his mouth to protect, but the sound of the doors swinging open cuts him off. The man in question confidently walks into the room, eyes narrowed at his former coworker.

The blonde woman in the middle of the room spins around, smiling triumphantly, "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show. You're late to the party, as usual."

"What do you want?" AJ asks, voice full of attitude.

"That's no way to treat a friend. Especially when that friend has ten soldiers willing to die for her," Angelina says, gesturing behind her.

AJ rolls his eyes and waves his hand, as if dismissing the idea. Several large thuds come from the back of the room, and Chris turns his head to see all the security guards laying on the ground, unmoving, as if someone had thrown them against the wall. The Canadian's eyes widen as he turns back to AJ.

There's no way that little hand wave could've done that... right?

"It really is you," Angelina says, laughing, "I have to say, this is quite a pathetic vessel for you, Lucifer."

Lucifer?, Chris thinks, Why would she be calling him Lucifer?

"Lucifer?" Dean asks.

Angelina chuckles darkly, "You didn't even tell your friends? How sad."

"Tell me what the hell you want already. I don't got all day," AJ demands, his voice cold.

"It is not what I want," Angelina says, shaking her head, "Michael sent me here to give you a message."

AJ tenses, "That ain't possible. I left Michael in the Pit to rot after I got out."

The Pit sounds like code for jail, and the rest of his sentence supports that. But AJ isn't the type of person to go to jail.. right?

"He got out, and he's coming for you," Angelina says, looking down at her knife, "All of the angels, and even your demons, know that Michael will stop at nothing until you're no longer breathing. So, I want to stop the war that I know is going to happen because of you before it even begins."

"Because of me?" AJ repeats, shaking his head, "If Michael would've stopped actin' like a petty little child none of this would've happened!"

"You got out of the Pit, and you left him in there instead of letting him out and trying to fix things."

"He locked us in there for over a thousand years!" AJ shouts, his voice louder than what Chris has ever heard.

Wait, what does he mean by a thousand years? That has to be a joke..

"And you had a thousand years to make amends with your brother," Angelina says, "Enough of this foolish arguing. I'm going to kill you now and there's nothing -"

AJ raises his hand, and Angelina's knife flies into his palm. The blonde woman's eyes widen, and AJ rushes at her, shoving the knife into her chest. Angelina starts to.. glow before AJ removes the knife and she slumps to the ground.

The Georgia native tosses the knife onto Angelina's dead body, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Hey, uh.. Can you..?" Dean moves his wrist around, gesturing to the chains keeping them to the wall. With a simple smap of AJ's fingers, the chains break off and fall to the ground. Chris rubs his wrist, eyes wide in astonishment.

"What the hell was that?" Chris questions, "What was any of this?!"

AJ sighs, shaking his head, "It don't matter. We're gonna ride back to the hotel, and I'm gonna erase y'all's memories so-"

"Like hell you are," Roman says, standing up, "Look, we haven't known each other for very long, but we're all family here. I don't know what's going on here, but if someone is out to kill you, we want in on this."

"Yeah, we got your back, man," Dean confirms, jumping to his feet. AJ turns to Chris, offering him a hand. The blonde gladly takes it and nods his agreement.

"Okay," AJ nods, surprise written on his face, "Let me go back to the hotel first and check things out, make sure everyone's gone. Y'all can take the car, and I'll explain everythin' once you're there."

"Wait, if we're taking the car then what -" Roman's question is cut off by AJ.. disappearing into thin air, as if he was never there to begin with.

"That is so fucking' cool, man," Dean says, grinning. He starts walking to the door, both older men behind him.

Once outside, Chris turns around and sees that there wasn't even a building behind them. Just like AJ, it had vanished. He wonders if it was ever there to begin with, or maybe this is all one big dream.

Yeah, this is just a dream. A very, very confusing dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters used are property of their own company and not mine. This story is fictional and shall never, nor will ever, happen. This story is based off of Michael and Lucifer being trapped in the cage. While there will not be any Winchester's in this verse, there will be hunters, monsters, angels, demons, and everything in between.**

**A/N: Thanks to 17-is-lucky and beckiee19 for helping me out with this! Once again, this isn't what I wanted, but I hope you all enjoyed anyways. I'd love to have some comments as well :)**

Chapter Three:

AJ explains as much as he can without freaking out his friends. Or, not freaking them out too much. Trying to explain to anyone that monsters that haunted their childhood dreams or played villainous roles in countless fictional movies and TV shows were truly out there, or the creatures that only existed in the Bible were real, would shock even the most strong headed person.

After he explains what he can for the time being, a silence fills the room. AJ is leaning against the wall while the three of them sit on their beds. They all look deep in thought, and AJ fears he'll have to end up erasing their memories because it's all too much.

It's been lonely out there, having to hide his true self from the few amount of people he's actually befriended. Of course, his three closest friends from his previous company were all demons themselves, but they never knew who he truly was.

Having friends who truly know who you are and understand you is a hell of a lot different than just having friends, which is something he's learned after spending years in this body.

"So, you're Lucifer, like the Devil?" Dean asks, being the first one to speak, "And the body you're in.. Isn't actually yours?"

"It is now. Allen Jones's soul passed over a couple of years ago," AJ replies, "and I would suggest never actually callin' me Lucifer unless ya actually need somethin'. My name carries a lotta weight, an' ya never know who could be listenin' to ya."

"Why was Angelina trying to kill you?" Roman follows up with the questioning, "I remember she said something about a... A war."

"My brother, Michael, is a serious dick," AJ says, rolling his eyes.

"Your brother?" Dean interrupts, "Aren't you a demon and he's an angel?"

"I'm a fallen angel, not a demon. There's a difference," That was a common mistake unreligious mortals make, he's noticed, "Anyways. Like I said, he's a dick. Not much more to the story."

There's actually a lot more to the story than he's willing to admit. Hopefully he'll never actually have to open that can of worms with them.

Roman raises his eyebrows, "Where does the war come in?"

"Well, we're both very powerful, very strong celestial bein's. It'll take me than just him to kill me, and vice versa," AJ explains, "If Michael is really huntin' me down, then he's gatherin' every single angel in Heaven and on Earth to form an army, and I'll have no choice but to get all my demons to protect myself. And 'cause I can't to back to Heaven, the war will have to happen here.. on Earth for everyone to see. There's gonna be destruction everywhere and.. and I don't know if any humans will survive it."

"You don't have to fight him," Roman says, "I'm sure there's some way you could get around it. Y'all are family."

"Michael locked us both in the Pit for nearly three thousand years 'cause he hates me. There's no way out but to kill or be killed," AJ replies. When he finally discovered what year it was, he had been completely shocked. He can't believe that they spent so much time down there.

"How did you get out?" Dean questions.

"There are six hundred seals on the door, and someone has to gather sixty six of them to unlock it," AJ says, "I guess someone decided to do it and.. left before I actually got out. I don't know who, I had a couple of favorite pets back in the day who would've gone through that for me.. but I haven't exactly been lookin' either."

The last time he was on Earth, he wasn't too happy to be there. Having just fallen from Heaven, he was pissed that his own father could do this to him. So, he acted like an unscrupulous teenager with daddy issues and did some things that, now, he isn't proud of, while building Hell. This time around, he appreciates having this freedom, being able to walk around amongst unsuspecting humans and inspect their interesting behavior. He no longer wants to be considered a god, viewed as a larger than life character. He just wants to be a simple country guy who wrestles for a living. He wants the money, he wants the fame, but under a name that's not his.

As ridiculous as it may sound, he just wants to have a normal, simple life. And he's had that for a while now, a mostly stress free life that he can call his own. 

Now Michael had to come back and, potentially, ruin this for him. Why couldn't he have just gone back to Heaven and pleased the big man upstairs? Surely all his admirers and friends would welcome him back with open arms, and their father would be overjoyed to see his favorite son.

"What happens now?" Chris asks, which is he first thing he's said since they left Angelina's dungeon. AJ can sense there's something wrong with him.

"Nothin'," AJ answers, "If Michael doesn't figure out who my vessel is or he decides to just leave me alone, then I'm gonna leave it be. No point in startin' somethin' I don't want."

"What happens if he comes after you then?" Chris counters. A strong wave of worry worry worry radiates off of him, and it makes AJ's heart stutter. While he may not be a human, he's grown quite fond of Chris. Some may say he's even developed a crush.

"I'll.. I'll handle it," AJ says, rubbing a hand over his face, "Michael won't come at me unless he has people on his side. I'll keep an eye on angel activities and whatnot. I'll probably have to call a couple of demons and have 'em ready in case I need 'em."

He already has three demons he knows will be on his side, but he's going to need much more than that. There will probably be more like Angelina as well, trying to stop the nearly inevitable war to save the humans they're supposed to protect. He handled Angelina okay by himself because she severely underestimated him, but the next one's won't be the same, and they'll probably be in groups. Even with his power, even he can't take one multiple angels at once.

Plus, it would be nice to let some people know that the King of Hell is back. Despite how much he adores Earth, he's missed his kingdom. He hopes it hasn't fallen apart in his absence. 

"What do you need us to do?" Roman questions, smiling. "We're more than willing to go into war with you, but we don't have any idea what we're doing."

It surprises AJ. He figured his friends wouldn't want to get their hands dirty.

"We have to get to next town soon, right?" AJ checks his watch, "We should get on the road, and I'll find us a place to practice."

~

The rest of their day goes on as normal. They find a hotel without any interruptions, and they get their role for Monday's show. AJ opens the show against Kevin and causes a distraction in Chris' match, neither of which will be too time consuming to practice for. He and Kevin can do something similar as they did on Smackdown, and chanting Y2Jackass isn't a difficult thing to do.

That night is when things get weird. AJ was in the middle of explaining things like salt, symbols, and proper weapon usage when he gets pulled out of the area and lands in the middle of a circle of flames.

AJ pulls his angel blade out of his jacket, thankful that he had kept it for all these years, and braces himself for an attack. On the bright side, the place reeks of sulfur, so another batch of angels isn't trying to kill him.

"AJ?"

The brunette turns around at the sound of a familiar voice and is shocked to see the person standing there. He gulps, giving an awkward little wave. "Hey, Chris."

"Um, this is awkward," Christopher Daniels clears his throat, screwing the lid on the flask of holy water aand removing his two pairs of gloves, "I must have gotten the wrong person somehow but, as crazy as this may sound, I was trying to summon -"

"Lucifer," AJ finishes for him, causing Chris' eyes to widen in surprise, "ya didn't get the wrong person."

Christopher's eyes widen even further, and he takes a few steps back, "No. No, that's.. that's not -"

"Is everything is okay in here?" Kazarian asks as he enters the room. He spots AJ standing in the fire, and a grin splits his face open, "Dude, you messed up the summoning spell bad."

"No, he didn't," AJ says, "Why do ya think I'm stayin' inside the circle of holy water instead of just walkin' out?" He raises his eyebrows at his friend. He doesn't understand how this is so hard for them to grasp.

"Holy shit," Kaz breathes, rubbing his face, "For how long?"

"Since 2004," AJ answers honestly, shrugging his shoulders, "It's one of the main reasons I made it a point to be close to y'all. Figured if I needed some back up one day, I'd like to have a couple guys I knew would be there. Plus I missed the smell of sulfur, reminds me of Hell."

"You should come back," Kaz says hopefully, "No, you need to come back. Hell hasn't been the same since you left."

"I can't, man," AJ shakes his head, "I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore. I just wanna be a guy livin' as normal of a life as I can."

"Michael is coming after you," Christopher counters, "You'll need us to fight him off."

"I know that, but I ain't gonna do what I did last time and cause a big ol' mess," AJ says, "If I can avoid the whole thing, I will. If I can't, I'll only call on whoever's still on my side when I absolutely need it."

Christopher's brows furrow together, "But, sir-"

"No. Look, this is my fight and I don't want anymore people gettin' hurt than what there has to be," Not just the humans, but his fellow angels and the demons he created will be collateral damage in this fight. He's already caused so many deaths, and he doesn't want to take anymore. However, he'll take what is absolutely required.

Unfortunately, he fears that number will be higher than what he's hoping for.

"Well, we definitely have your back," Kaz says, frowning, "I don't know about Joe, but -"

"I'll handle Joe," AJ intrudes, suddenly remembering that he was in the middle of a conversation. Gosh, he can only imagine how badly they must be freaking out right now, "Now, please release me. I have some.. other matters that I gotta finish as fast as possible."

Christopher looks confused, but he grabs a fore extinguisher and kills the fire, allowing AJ to step out and roll his shoulders. Daniels drops down to one knee, bowing his head, "It's been a pleasure, my King."

Kaz copies the position, "And it will be an honor to serve you once again."

Seeing them down on their knees strokes the dark side of Lucifer's ego, a part that he had hidden a long, long time ago. It reminds him of when he was at his peak and had everyone fearing him, bowing in respect and scared shitless for their lives. They all knew he could, and gladly would, kill them with a literal flick of the wrist.

"Get of your knees. I ain't y'all's King," AJ demands, "I want y'all to keep an eye on angel activity and report to me if ya notice anythin' abnormal. I don't care how big or small it may seem, I need to know everythin'."

He doesn't even wait for a response before he's gone.

AJ lands on his hotel room floor with a much louder thud than he anticipated.

"What the hell?" Dean shouts, jumping out of his seat.

"I got summoned by a friend," AJ brushes off his jacket, shrugging, "Now, where was I?"


End file.
